hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Katerina Sevrac
Mauritius' '(Mōrishasuモーリシャス ) is a fanmade character for the anime and the webcomic, Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the Republic of Mauritius , an Island nation in Africa in the indian ocean. She recieved the human name Katerina Sevrac. Appearance She is tanned mostly in fanarts (It is because she lives in Africa), She has long hair and a little thin braid from her facial bangs up to her shoulder. She usually wears a sando and a traditional Blazer, But she changes her outfit when serving her tourists. In some Fan arts She is short haired, tanned, and has thick eye brows like England. Personality and Interests Known for her luxurious Hotels, beaches, and resorts, She is very hospitable and outgoing to her tourists. It is said that during the WWII in 1939, when serving under the British flag in Africa and the near east, She heard an Italian speaking bastard and dammit, she tought it was a kakoii word, so she decided to use it herself. Though, She never uses it infront of her costumers. Mauritius is also the home for many species of tropical birds and animals-Including the now extinct Dodo bird ,which she really misses since their extinction in the 1861. She like Vanilla tea and sugar, Which is Mauritius' best exports around the country. She likes trading with many countries with goods and inviting countries to stay at her island. Relationships Netherlands ' ''main article: ''Netherlands Netherlands started colonizing 1638, Since the island wasn't yet inhabited by humans but with various animals and birds. Netherlands brought alien species to the island, which caused the destruction of some places. Since the Dodo bird had no natural predators (and this is the reason why the dodo birds never needed to fly), Dutch sailors used them for food instead. Until now, Mauritus still curses Netherlands for the extinction of her Dodo birds. Netherlands named the island " ''Mauritius" ''after Prince Maurice van Nassau of ''from the Republic of the dutch. '''France (Francis Bonnefoy) main article: France When Netherlands abandoned Mauritius, France took control of Mauritius in 1715, and renamed it Isle de france. But It was only 1721 when they occupied the island. During the Napoleonic wars, The "Isle de france" was made a base for french corsairs on Biritsh commercial ships. France keep treating Mauritius as a little girl by patting her head several times, though she's not. But in present days, They keep good trading buisness with each other. France tried to grope her once, but failed by Slapping him with a boat paddle. United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland) main article: ''England When England first stepped on the island, He admired the beatiful beaches, The tropical breeze which wasn't really felt in Europe. Mauritius was curious what it felt to be in Europe, So England would tell stories about what it's like there-And mostly about his "Unicorn" and "fairy" friends. England believes that behind those bushes, there are "Mythical stuff" awaits for him, which Maurius 50-50 believes. '''America (Alfred F. Jones)' ''main article: ''America Since Mauritius has strng relatinships with other Nations, America is good trading partners with Mauritius. America sends Aircraft parts, Jewelry, TV and radio aparatusses and Mauritius sends them back with Sugar, Apparel, Sunglasses, Rum and many more.They are good friends in the present and continues to trade goods. Category:Hetalia Category:Female Countries